Nouveau
by Ava Aurora
Summary: Ever fallen in love with someone just after seeing them in a certain light? Hermione would have never thought herself a lesbian, but after thinking about a destructive Ravenclaw’s accusations and meeting A’marie Allebanna, she begins to second guess herse


**Title:** Nouveau

**Author:** Ava Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and that sucks some major poop butt. If I did, you'd know it was my work, because there would be a LOT of mad sex… and some slash, definitely some slash… and characters recurrently OUT of character, and incest. Mmm… incest. And definitely group orgies. Yummy orgies. Right on!

**Rating:** R

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with someone just after seeing them in a certain light? Hermione would have never thought herself a lesbian, but after thinking about a destructive Ravenclaw's accusations and meeting A'marie Allebanna, she begins to second guess herself. HG/OC

**Author Warnings** (for this chapter)Lesbian thoughts/sex fantasies, blaspheme, cussing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Nouvelle Beauté

* * *

Hermione trotted at a vigorous pace down one of the many pathways that separated the quads, constantly checking her Wizard's Watch. She was always berating Harry and Ron for being late to their study sessions; if she were to come tardily now, she'd never hear the end of it. The jokes, the blatant embarrassment, oh, the mockery… Hermione's footsteps quickened.

Wrapped obliviously in her thoughts, the brunette jumped in fear as the muggle toy she knew to be a football whizzed a half-inch past her nose and collided into the stone wall backing the pathway. In a mixture of fury and surprise she turned into the courtyard, only to have her favorite group of people thrust into view: Malfoy and his goons.

The blond stood in the center, laughing openly to his followers and anyone else who was bored enough to listen. The entourage followed him up with a series of chuckles.

"Good morning fucking morning, Mudblood," Malfoy nodded to her, smirk still pasted on his face. Hermione narrowed her eyes in disgust; after all these years, he was still juvenile enough to use that vulgar word. Not that Malfoy was very mature to begin with. But the countless times of enduring the bastard's audacity had taught her something: how to take away the rush of power that came to him after each verbal bashing, the pleasure he gained from watching her squirm in discomfort and shame.

The brunette smiled candidly up to him and nodded in greeting.

"Good day to you, Draco." Immediately the hold of power was shifted. It was a known fact that Malfoy simply couldn't _stand_ anyone addressing him on a first name basis. Only a month before had he lashed out at poor Pansy Parkinson. Hermione noted that the four pink claw marks still glistened on her ethereal flesh, spreading from her upper cheek bones to the corner of her thin mouth.

The blond boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth fidgeted in anxiety, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. He knew better than to strike Hermione Granger, especially after that incident last year. The witch had finally lost her temper with the brat and launched him from a second story window into the lake with the aid of a rather simple flinging spell.

After a few stunned second, Malfoy regained his cool.

"I'll let you go with a _warning_, Granger, but don't let it get to you. It's not safe to be on my bad side… and we wouldn't want to start our seventh year with a damper, now, would we?" he stated broodingly, once behind the safety of his smooth veneer again, cold eyes sneering disdainfully down at her.

His loud snap in front of Hermione's nose broke the moment of silence as Malfoy directed his attendants out of the courtyards. She noticed his fingernails were polished.

Rolling her eyes in the direction of the Slytherin assembly as they marched down the pathway like a heard of cattle, she tried to recall where she had to go. There was the faint smolder of urgency on the haze of her mind. Obliviously, she leaned against the stone wall behind her, basking in the glow of her victory. Taking her time and becoming rather bored, she looked out toward the fourth quad, where the seventh year Ravenclaw girls gathered every Sunday afternoon. Although they were basically all in one giant mob, there were various smaller groups, or "cliques."

The pious Christians and Catholics sat in their own circle, just having come from a mass held in Hogsemade, which was evident from the religious pamphlets sticking out from their book bags. The girls were decked in rosaries, gold and silver crosses, and even pins of a dove with pieces of greenery in its beak. Bibles protruded from several hands, some flipping furiously through the massive pages and directing eyes to various quotations and statements. All in the group were dressed in their finest church clothes, mostly consisting of a pastel colored blouse or sweater and a white or khaki skirt. Unlike many of the other people lounging on the grass in the open sun, these students were sitting up straight on their benches, keeping their feet on the stone paths for fear of ruining their dress shoes. Hermione knew no one in this group by name. They'd never really had much in common. Her family, for the most part, was atheist. She herself was agnostic.

Next to the bible junkies, ironically enough, were the _actual _junkies. They all seemed rather tired, so Hermione assumed they must have gotten in a new stock last night. Most were lying facedown on in the drying grass. Others who had managed to sit up were shaking violently. Thickly knotted hair hung in front of their exhaustingly gaunt faces, from which extended their clouded, scarlet-lined eyes. Two girls engaged in a projected, over-animated conversation with exaggerated hand movements and chronic bouts of laughter. About twelve girls were in this cluster. They looked hideously unkempt, with robes hanging halfway off their shoulders at adjacent angles. Their excessive drug use gave them a skeletal anorexic look and turned their skin into a pasty grey. Hermione turned away from them quickly and discretely. Muggle drugs were horrible, but when they were magically enforced, the outcomes were disastrous. Normally one wouldn't think that Ravenclaw, with its reputation of intelligence, would have the highest substance abuse rate, but it did. Hermione knew two of the girls by name: Rosemarie, who she had sat next to in transfiguration her last semester of sixth year, and Saffron, a girl who she knew only by rumor. Saffron, as well as being an addict, was compulsively anorexic and had to be rushed to St. Mungoe's in the middle of fifth year. These were the two engaging in animated conversation.

Keeping their distance from the substance abusers were the girls from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They each had a broomstick attached to their hand and were discussing several play strategies the captain and seeker, Hewitt Bataglia, had devised. Hewitt was an insanely talented fifth year, and he wanted the chaser girls to knock the socks off their first opponents, the Hufflepuffs. Their hair, mostly medium length, was pulled back into high ponytails to keep it out of their eyes at all times. Hermione knew one of them by name: Camdyn, who was tossing a quaffle up in the air and catching it repetitively. She had been her partner in Care of Magical Creatures once, when they had to raise a phoenix from the embers to its first burning.

The groups spanned on and on, from clique to clique. Hermione scanned the rest with rather uninterested eyes until she reached the "divine" group; the group _everyone _wanted to be in, the group _everyone_ wanted to be friends with. There was one in every house, every year. For the most part they all had a dominant hair color, so you basically had a one in four chance of being part of the divines. Most of the seventh year supreme Gryffindors were red heads, the Slytherins brunettes, the Hufflepuffs raven haired, and the Ravenclaws by chance blondes. For the most part Hermione tried to ignore them. There wasn't anything truly _bad_ about them, per se, they just grew… tiresome. For some unspoken reason, everyone seemed to worship the ground they walked on. It wasn't really their fault. There were social classes everywhere, and nothing could change that. They just seemed… "elite," and exclusive. They weren't mean or cruel, they were just them.

For the most part, these groups blended together, but today one of them stood out especially in Hermione's eyes. Her name was A'marie; she and Hermione had the same Transfiguration class. She was smiling vibrantly while listening to May, one of the ringleaders, gossip on and on about some girl name Laney. The sun radiated off the pale, soft curls spiraling down her back and glistened in her pastel blue eyes. It accentuated every arc on her body, every curve. The light seemed to embrace almost tauntingly her breasts and long legs, which Hermione found herself almost entranced by. She found herself thinking thoughts that had never entered her mind before…

Visions raced through her mind and past her dull eyes. Her revelations burned past her innocent mind, submerging her in hallucinations of bodies soaked in hot sweat, rustling sheets, steaming water, ungodly erotic cries of ecstasy, secluded clearings in the Forbidden Forest, silk bonds, handcuffs, nights in Filch's closets, variously shaped tools and lubrication, and a hell of a lot of rubber.

When the brunette finally came to her senses her knees were on the verge of collapsing and it felt like she had a wet rag wedged between her legs. Her face was hot with blush and her eyes wet with shameful tears. Hermione leaned back against the wall and crossed her legs to stop the liquid from dripping down.

_What the hell was that shit about?_ she asked herself inquiringly, wiping a few drops of sweat off her brow.

In the process she her eyes caught a quick glance of her Wizards Watch. It read 4:19 p.m. and she was still over ten minutes away from the library.

"Damn!" she yelled, running down the pathway, still trying to keep her legs closed.

* * *

A/N: Wheee! You guys have no idea how hard it was to begin writing this chapter. I hate starting things! . Don't mind keeping up and such, but it's so damn HARD to just START. I'm paranoid about hooking the reader in the first few sentences. But I'm not very good at it. xD I decided to write this because there's a big ugly rumor going around the school that "I'm a lesbian," and whatever, so this kind of came to me. Woot. Here are my thanks to my DELICIOUS Mmmm…betas:

**Char **Whee! One of my main source of encouragement… I WUVELL YOU, MOMMY/LOVER BUNNY NUMBER ONE! One of my… BETA BITCHES!

**Katie **Main source of constructive criticism. I LUVELLS YOU, MY BROTHER EMMIT/LOVER BUNNY NUMBER TWO! One of my… BETA BITCHES!

**Maria **You may not know it yet, but you're really helping me a lot. You and your vagina. Your horny, horny vagina and kinky sex ness. I LUVEL YOU MOMMY/LOVER NUMBER THREE!

**Gina **Gina, I should (and do) thank you for everything. I'd be dead without you. I LUVELLS YOU SO MUCH! One of my… BETA BITCHES!


End file.
